


The Green Ninja

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Character, Dismemberment, Gore, Insanity, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The Green Ninja was meant to protect, to be an example, to be a hero... Well...What if Lloyd didn't want to be the Green Ninja anymore?





	1. Every Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> There are dark themes here if you haven't read the tags. It's only tagged as explicit because of the (semi?) graphic gore. Be warned. Also, Misako bashing in chapter 2.

Lloyd stared out at the passing night sky from aboard the Bounty as they rushed off to save Ninjago  _again_  from from some wanna be villain and his army of insects. Irritation clawed at him. Apparently the bugs are immune to bugspray and it’s up to Ninjago’s beloved ninjas to save the day. Again.

He dug his nails into the wooden railings. It’s always save the day this, training that, lead the ninja, be an example, be the ‘destined Green Ninja’. He never asked for this and he never wanted it. But he didn’t have a choice. He never did. He still doesn’t.

Slitted glowing green and red eyes looked down at the railing his nails were still dug into. The one time he didn’t do as the ’legendary Green Ninja’ should, he was berated at every angle for not striking his father while he was weak. He had a heart. Had.

He sneered, hearing his 'teammates’, his 'friends’ bustle about inside, revealing pointed fangs that glistened in the moonlight. They were no real friends of his. Had he not been destined to be the green ninja, they would have kept treating him like nothing more than the spoilt child of Lord Garmadon. They would have kept looking down at him, kept seeing him as nothing but a nuisance. That’s if they ever stopped to begin with.

“Lloyd! We’re almost there! Gear up!” Kai called out and a low growl rumbled in Lloyd’s chest, rage and frustration building there.

Save the people, lead the team, be the revered Green Ninja. He hated that title so much. If it were a physical thing, he would have blasted it to kingdom come. He pulled his claws out of the wooden railings, looking down at them. This happens every time he gets caught up in his thoughts like this. He had always hidden away, only recently understanding that this was a sign his Oni or perhaps his Dragon blood was awakening. He dropped his hands and looked up at the sky once more. What would they do if they saw him like this?

Like the monster he truly was? _Had always been?_

What would they all say if they found out sometimes he would sit amongst them and imagine what it would be like to use these claws to _gouge_ their eyes out. Perhaps _slit their throats_ and watch them drown on their own _blood_. What would they think if they knew his dreams were filled with Ninjago in _ruins_ and him standing in the middle of it all, grinning widely. Hearing the terrified _screams_ as he watched it all _burn to ash_. Laughing gleefully as they all looked at him in horror and realising _he was the monster they should have feared all along._

“Lloyd?” That was Cole, all five ninja and his dear Uncle pausing to look at him.

They would all be horrified. Stuck in denial perhaps. The _Lloyd_ they knew would never think of such a thing. The _Lloyd_ they all knew was a lie. He grinned wide, chuckling to himself, his temple throbbing from where his black horns were slowly growing from, curling back into his hair.

“What’s so funny?” Kai placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Everything really.” Lloyd says, his face hidden from view. “Say Kai. What would you do if I told you I didn’t want to be the Green Ninja any more?” He asked and Kai frowned.

“What? That’s crazy talk!” Jay says, walking over and wrapping an arm around his neck. “Everyone loves you as the Green Ninja!” He grinned.

“Yeah. Where’d that come from? I thought you liked being the Green Ninja.” Kai says, confused.

“When?” Lloyd asked quietly.

“Huh?” Cole asked, not quite hearing him.

“When did I ever say…” Lloyd says, glancing at Kai who had a moment of alarm at the glowing green and red eyes looking at him before a clawed hand was tight around his throat, cutting off his breathing. “That I liked it?” He finished off with a confused tilt of his head, lifting him off the ground.

“Lloyd!”

“What are you doing?!”

“Stop!” Echoed from the others as they rushed at him but a flare of his green energy had them all flying back, hitting the deck hard.

“Lloyd…” Kai choked out, gripping his hand tightly, trying to get free but he was surprisingly strong and his flames were too weak without air.

“Stop this Lloyd! You are not yourself!” Sensei Wu says, advancing as he squeezed tighter, Kai’s hands falling from their hold on his as he gasped fruitlessly for air.

“Not myself you say Uncle?” Lloyd says with an amused chuckle. “How would you know?”

“Let Kai go!” Nya screamed, using her water against him, engulfing him and Zane freezing it up a second later.

“Kai!” Jay yelled, prying Lloyd’s fingers from around his neck, getting him free with Cole’s help.

“What the heck happened to Lloyd?!” Cole yelled to Wu as Nya performed CPR.

“I-” Wu was cut off by the ice cracking loudly as the solidified Lloyd began to glow green.

“Nya, Sensei! Get Kai out of here! We’ll hold him back!” Zane yelled as they stood before them defensively.

The ice shattered then and Cole grunted as he was immediately blasted at, launching him into Zane and Jay.

“Hey. Let’s play a game before you go. I haven’t played one in years so I may not remember the rules very well.” Lloyd says, walking towards them as they looked up at him terrified, black tail with a tuff of blond at the end wicking back and forth as his skin darkened.

“It’s called hide and _scream_.”


	2. Has an end.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Lloyd called out on a sing-song tone, walking through the ruins of Ninjago City, knowing his friends were close by. “Hide and seek’s over. Let’s play a new game, hmm?” He says, looking around, stepping over the half of a body that was sticking out under the demolished building he recalled having fun collapsing earlier.

“That man interrupted the game on the Bounty so how about we settle things with a game of tag? I’m it and when I find you, I’ll say ‘tag! You’re dead’!” He says then giggled madly. “You’ll be so shocked, you’ll just die!” He laughed harder, dragging the katana made of his powers along the asphalt, leaving a long trail of glowing, smoky green.

He would have killed them all weeks ago if that villain hadn’t sent his insects to destroy the Bounty. Well, he’s history now…

“Doesn’t it sound like fun?” He says, looking around again.

His ear twitched before his eyes darted to his left where he caught a shadow dash behind one of the few intact buildings left. He lifted his left hand and blasted it with his powers, frowning once he saw it wasn’t his friends but some other person he didn’t care about.

“Oh. What a disappointment.” He says as he walked over to the woman who was still alive but appeared to have broken her arm during the blast. “You aren’t even any fun.” He whispered, lifting the blade, even as the woman sobbed and pleaded.

“Lloyd! Stop this!” He grinned before jabbing the blade down, stabbing the woman in the neck.

“And where would the fun in that be?… Mother.” He says blankly, looking over his shoulder at Misako with a just as blank expression.

She gasped, watching the woman rudely dirtying his blade with her blood as she drowned.

“Lloyd… What happened to you?” She whispered as he pulled his blade free before slowly making his way over to his mother, a trail of red following him.

“What happened? I finally did what I wanted. That’s what.” He says with a small smile. “I’m so very sorry it’s not what you expected of me.” He says mockingly.

“What I expect doesn’t matter. This isn’t you Lloyd. You are _good_. You are the green-”

“Finish that sentence. I fucking dare you.” He says lowly, expression dark as he stood before her. “Don’t call me that. I never wanted that title. I never want any of this. All I ever truly wanted was to be wanted. To be loved. But we don’t always get what we want I suppose.” He sighed.

“What are you talking about Lloyd? I love you. Your uncle, your friends, all of Ninjago loves you. We all need you.” She whispered and Lloyd giggled to himself.

“You? Love me?” He asked between giggled before it turned into full blown laughter that stopped abruptly as he leveled her with a dead stare. “No mother. You never loved me. You love the Green Ninja, not Lloyd Garmadon. In fact, you hated him, didn’t you? You left Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon in a school for bad children and walked away without looking back because you wanted nothing to do with him. You only ever cared about the green ninja. My whole childhood you were gone and you suddenly reappear when I’m the Green Ninja. You never once asked how was it like growing up in a place like Darkly’s, never once apologised for leaving me all on my own, never once thought of or cared of the consequences of leaving me to grow up in a place like that.” He hissed bitterly.

“You know why-”

“Why you left. Sure. That would have been believable if it wasn’t complete bullshit. The second you caught eye of uncle, you were gunning for his pants. Dad and I? We meant nothing to you. We were only there for your convenience.” Lloyd says then took a threatening step closer. “You know, more than anyone else, I fantasized killing you the most. All in very creative ways. But I had one way that felt the most satisfying.” He says, smiling sweetly as Misako stepped back as he stepped forward.

“Lloyd, please. Your father wouldn’t want this.” She spoke, looking over his shoulder nervously.

“But didn’t I tell you mother? We don’t always get what we want.” Lloyd whispered, raising his sword.

He noticed the movement in her wide, terrified eyes and manifested another sword, ramming it through Zane’s chest without looking back.

“Zane!” The ninja yelled as Lloyd looked over his shoulder at his wide, robotic eyes.

“Tag. You’re dead.” He grinned before flicking the sword and it split him in two from the chest up, leaving him to fall as the light left his eyes.

“Damn you!” Kai yelled, rushing in  with the others closing in but Lloyd sent them all flying back with a pulse of his energy.

“Haven’t learnt from the first time I see.” He says as he walked over to his mother, and picked her up by the throat, making her gasp for air. “And just so you know… I’ve always hated you.” He spoke with his sweetest smile before jabbing his sword into her opened mouth, the tip reappearing through the back of her neck, bloody as she went limp.

He dropped her as she bled out, turning to the 4 ninja and his uncle surrounding him.

“Tag’s not as fun if you’re all in range but who am I to judge?” Lloyd shrugged.

“You’re sick Lloyd! She was your mother! Zane was your friend!” Cole yelled at him and Lloyd glanced at him.

“Misako was only my mother in name. And Zane? I don’t particularly care for him. Or any of you really.” He says with a shrug and dropped his swords. “Ready to die?” He asked them and they glared.

Jay was surprisingly the first to attack, using his lightning to try and stun him but Lloyd dodged and gave him a sharp blow to the stomach that had him spitting up blood as he went flying. He threw up a shield to block Kai’s fire and Cole’s earth.

“Let’s say I crush your throat and see if you can come back from that.” Lloyd suggested to Kai with a grin before hopping out of the way of Nya’s water.

“You’ll pay for what you did to Zane!” Kai yelled, blasting fireballs at him he easily blocked and dodged.

“Not so fast Cole.” Lloyd says, flipping over when he punched at him with his lava hand. “Hmm. I wonder…” He hummed, shielding himself from all three of their attacks before creating a new sword and made the shield disappear when Cole punched at it again, stepping out of the way before bringing his sword up, slicing his arm clean off.

Cole screamed as his hand was detached, returning to normal as blood stained the asphalt

“Oh? How disappointing. I was expecting lava. Oh well.” He sighed, ducking down and letting Kai and Nya’s attack take them both out.

“What about you uncle?” Lloyd questions, standing as he walked over to Cole who was clinging to where his arm was, bleeding heavily.

He would most likely die from blood loss but where would be the fun in that?

“Ninja go!” Wu yelled, using his spinjitzu to grab Lloyd away from Cole, coming to a stop with a certain katana held to his neck.

Lloyd looked down at the blade to his neck then up at his uncle.

“Well?” He prompted, sliding his hands into his pockets. “You are going to kill me, aren’t you? Go on then.” He says as the remaining ninja yelled at him to do it.

Lloyd could see the trembling of his hand, knowing that it wasn’t just from old age.

“Go on uncle. Kill me. Kill your brother’s only son. Kill your nephew. _Kill the only family you have left._ ” Lloyd says, stepping closer so the blade was touching his neck, opening a thin wound that had a bead of blood rolling down his neck. “Do it. Put an end to the Garmadon bloodline, like you were destined to do.” He urged him.

Wu looked into dull, slitted red and green eyes, at dark skin, at pointed ears and teeth, at the black horns laid back in his hair and still saw his bright nephew. He couldn’t. He knew from the start. Lloyd saw this and frowned.

“Pity. I was hoping you would.” Lloyd sighed and Wu looked sad.

“It’s not too late Lloyd. Come with us and we will work this out.” He whispered to his nephew, lowering the sword.

“I have a lesson for you uncle.” Lloyd says, looking into the old man’s eyes. “Not all enemies deserve to be redeemed.” He says and Wu’s eyes widened.

“And not all of them want to be redeemed.” He whispered in his ear.

He walked away, towards Cole again as Wu looked down at the green blade that went through the left side of his chest. _Lloyd…_ He collapsed, his blood pooling under him. Lloyd chuckled as screams rang out. It always had been such a fun sound. Why else would children scream while playing?

“You’re almost gone Cole. When you get to the Departed Realm, tell my father he was wrong, would you?” Lloyd says, holding his sword to his chest as Cole breathed heavily.

He raised his sword then lowered- only to stop just above his chest. The sword slipped from his hand and vanished as Lloyd looked down at the sword through his chest instead. Kai’s sword? Kai didn’t have the guts. It must be-

“Tag. You’re dead.” Nya hissed at him as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

He smirked.

“Well played.” He says before collapsing.

The blood pooling around him was pretty and warm. Lloyd coughed some up, tasting nothing as his senses faded. Oh well. At least he got to do something he wanted to do. His eyes went dull.

_Die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too overboard!


End file.
